Sleepyheads
by Fanficus Noobicus
Summary: Sleep is one weird thing. It can make you not know where you are or what you are doing and can reveal your wildest urges. Sleepwalking, for example. But when Marco falls asleep on the couch after a late night movie marathon, he finds some unbelievable things that involve Star. Starco included, obviously.


**Author's note: Hey guys!** **This is my very first fanfic so go easy on me. Maybe it'll be good. Maybe it'll suck butt. I guess we will have to find out! Enjoy!**

Ah, spring. This beautiful time of year when birds have returned from the south, and caterpillars have turned into butterflies. The grass is green, the flowers have blossomed, and the squirrels have woken up from their long winter nap and are now exploring their new surroundings of the beautiful season.

This wonderful time of year is now taking place in the small, sleepy town of Echo Creek. The residents of the small community, young and old, love the beautiful change of climate that begins in the month of March, especially the teenagers. "Why are the teens of Echo Creek so excited about this time of year?" you may ask. Well, it's not about the change in outdoor temperature. It's not about the blossoming of the beautiful flowers on cacti. Nor is it about the rebirth of dark royal green leaves on trees, no, not even that.

It was about spring break.

It was no joke that the teenagers of Echo Creek Academy hated school, but one week off of school was the perfect opportunity for them to spend some time away from the depressing hours of 8:00-3:00, days Monday through Friday.

This group of teens involve none other than Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. Of course you know Star Butterfly, a princess like no other, hardcore and adventurous, sent to earth to train after receiving the family heirloom, a magical wand with an unlimited supply of magic spells. And of course you've heard of Marco Diaz, ECA Safe Kid, and Star's earth guide and protector. Since they have met, the two have been very close friends, nothing more.

Or so they thought…

Spring break was a time for friends to get together, have fun, and make everlasting memories they would remember for years to come.

And Marco was already planning something for this week long break.

When the final bell rang that Friday afternoon, everyone made a run for the door. That is, everyone except Star and Marco. They just walked at a steady pace. They felt too… at peace. Like they were happy… happy to be together.

As they were walking home, Marco turned to Star. "Hey Star?" he asked. Star turned to Marco and smiled, indicating that she was ready to hear what he wanted to say. Suddenly, when Marco looked at Star's smile, he felt a strange, unusual feeling. The feeling was new. Marco had never felt this way before. This feeling was... nice. It made him feel...

Happy.

This feeling...

Could it be...

...

"So…" Marco continued. "I heard that there was an 'Escape From Jail Mountain' movie marathon tonight at 10:00. They're gonna play all three movies! And I was also gonna make some of my nachos. Would you like to join?"

"Sure!" Star said in her usual cheerful tone. "You've always talked about that movie so much. I've been dying to see it! And I'm in for anything that involves nachos!~"

"Great!" Marco said excitedly. "Now let's go home so we can get ready."

"Ok! Last one there is Ludo!" Star sang before skipping down the road. Marco kept up with her not too far behind, while still very excited. He had known about the upcoming event for weeks. Star also seemed to be very excited about the movie, but it wasn't just the movie that excited Marco. No, he seemed to be glad that Star was happy, which made him happy. This gave him that weird feeling from earlier. Countless questions went through the hooded boy's mind.

 _What is this_ _feeling?_

 _Why do I feel this way?_

 _Does Star feel this way too?_

 _Why is this so confusing?_

The boy started to sweat. He took off his hoodie and felt the cool early spring breeze against his face. The questions were too overwhelming for him, so he decided to ignore the strange feeling… for now…

For now…

Marco put his hoodie back on when he felt better and caught up with Star.

When they got home, Star came bursting through the door, with Marco right behind her. They decided to take a shower so they could be ready for the movie. They also got into their pjs. After that, they ate dinner. Then, they played a board game to pass the time. By then it was almost time. Marco took out the cheese and heated it while looking in the fridge for the jalapeños. Meanwhile, Star was searching for snacks in the pantry. When they had everything ready, they sat on the couch and turned on the tube.

In the middle of the second movie, it was about 1:00am. Marco's eyes started to get heavy. He lay sideways on the couch. Star, however, was still silently watching the tv, very interested in the movie. Marco was amazed at how Star could keep watching the movie without ever getting tired. Or at least just lay down.

Marco couldn't keep his eyes open much longer. He knew he would miss his favorite movie. A very rare movie that's not even on dvd. A movie he would not see for a long, long time…

 _But he was happy. He was happy to be there. Happy to be with Star. Happy to see Star Happy… Happy…_

 _Happy…_

 _Happy…_

 _Happy…_

 _…_

Marco awoke. He was half-asleep. It took him a moment to realize his surroundings.

He noticed he was still on the couch. He looked at the clock. It was 4:00am. The tv was off. All of the candy wrappers and empty bowl of nachos were gone. He was under a blanket and was laying on a very comfortable pillow. Not a couch cushion, no, most certainly not. It was a much softer bed pillow. The pillow felt familiar. It almost felt like a pillow from…

And that's when he realized it. The most shocking thing that has ever happened to the Mexican boy. Something that he had never expected to happen.

Star. She was snuggling with him. Her arms were around his body, and her face was buried in the side of his neck. A small smile could be found under her nose.

Marco froze. He was shocked. He didn't know what to do. He never expected something like this to happen…

 _And he was happy._

Now he understood. When the movie ended, Star turned off the tv. Star picked up the mess. Star put a blanket on Marco. Star grabbed one of her famously comfy pillows and put it under the boy's head. Star lay next to Marco and snuggled close to him…

 _All in her sleep._

That's right. Star sleep walked. When you're asleep, you are unaware of your surroundings and you can sometimes let out your wildest urges. Star wanted to do all of those things, but fell asleep before she could do so. But her mind didn't accept it.

So she sleep walked.

 _Why did she want to clean up?_ Because she wanted to take care of Marco.

 _Why did she want to take care of Marco?_ Because she cared about him.

 _Why did she care so dearly towards the red hooded boy?_ ...

…

Marco was in awe. He was astonished by what he had discovered…

Star was in love with Marco.

Thousands of questions had gone through the boy's mind.

 _How long has this been going on?_

 _Why am I so overwhelmed by this?_

 _Does she even know what she's doing right now?_

 _ **What in the world is she dreaming about?**_

…

And the boy smiled. He seemed to enjoy what was happening around him, and he seemed to enjoy his discovery of how much the mewman loved him and cared for him.

Marco began to feel that feeling again. The same feeling when he saw Star's beautiful smile, The same feeling when he raced her home, and the same feeling when he was drifting off to sleep. The feeling was not new. Marco had felt this way before. This feeling was... nice. It made him feel...

Happy.

This feeling...

Could it be...

...

Love?

Marco had come to the sudden realization that he had fell in love with a princess from another dimension. More and more questions began to build up in his mind.

 _Why did-_

Before Marco could start that again, He decided to just cross that bridge when he got there. _You know what?_ He thought to himself. _Let's not worry about this right now. I think this is something I should sleep on._

But before the boy's eyes closed, he felt his hand gently land on Star's head. His face came closer in contact with the princess as he bestowed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

When he lay his head back on the pillow, he saw the girl's eyes flutter open. She silently stared into the beautiful brown eyes that decorate his face. She kept the smile that was on her soft, angel-like face dotted with a heart on each cheek. She was nowhere near half-asleep. No, she was rather wide awake. She completely understood her surroundings. She what she did. She knew Marco had figured it out. She knew they were in love. And she knew he kissed her on the forehead.

She let out a giggle before whispering "Goodnight Marco." Then closed her eyes. Marco smiled as he said, "Goodnight Star," then put his head closer to Star's. They both fell asleep peacefully. God knows what they will be dreaming about tonight.

Ms. Diaz was walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water when she saw the duo sleeping together, both smiling. She chuckled to herself as she said, "Sleepyheads."

 **END**

 **Author's note: What did you think? Personally, I think it was pretty good for a first fic. So if you liked it, please review and be on the lookout for more of my fics.**

 **Also I would like to give a big thanks to korra-naga-mako lover 2112 for teaching me how to publish on mobile device! Thanks a bunch! Noobicus out.** ✌


End file.
